


Sugar Sugar (October)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Song fic, Songfic, misuse of chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sonny tries to make Halloween treats.





	Sugar Sugar (October)

Sonny lived for Halloween.

Ever since he was a kid, Halloween gave him a chance to be different. Halloween was the one night a year he had the excuse to be whatever the hell he wanted. As a kid, his costumes ranged from firefighter (which was usually sac religious in his all-cop household), to Tinkerbell. Sonny’s costumes varied through the years, even when he was a young twenty-two year old bisexual boy from Staten Island who wore nothing more than tiny shorts and a fishnet tank-top and got more free drinks and phone numbers than ever before.

Sonny had never let go of what freedom Halloween gave him, not even in older adulthood when that meant heading out to Staten Island for his sister’s annual party.

This year, Sonny was in charge of treats. He loved to bake usually, but Halloween meant candy apples and popcorn balls, so he threw himself into that menu.

Sonny was in the middle of rolling homemade Rice Krispie treats to cut into the shape of bats when Rafael arrived.

“What are you making?” he asked, peering over Sonny’s shoulder.

“I’m cutting these Rice Krispie treats into bats, then dippin’ them in chocolate. Which, I gotta..” Sonny turned away from Rafael to stir the pot of melting chocolate on the stove.

“That smells so good,” Rafael said, rubbing Sonny’s hips.

Sonny chuckled. “It’s just chocolate.”

“But you’re good at...making it.” Rafael playfully bit Sonny’s earlobe.

Sonny twitched out of the way. “Let me finish this, okay? I don’t want the chocolate to cool before I get it on the bats.”

Rafael let him go. “I’m going to take a quick shower,” he said before disappearing into the bedroom.

Sonny laughed at Rafael. They hadn’t been in the house at the same time in about a week, and with Teresa’s Halloween party the next day, Sonny decided he’d better make the treats. Although Sonny really didn’t need the distraction, he wanted it. He missed Rafael. He wanted Rafael.

Sonny was almost done with the bats when Rafael reentered the room fresh, pink around the edges, and wrapped in just a towel. Sonny felt an uptick in his pulse as soon as he laid eyes on Rafael, chest still shining with moisture and hair stick up and drying.

“My underwear is still in the dryer,” Rafael clarified.

“Mhm,” Sonny said, watching a water droplet fall down Rafael’s chest. Sonny licked his lips.

“Sonny, your bat.”

Sonny’s eyes were glued on the drop. “My what?”

Rafael reached over and plucked Sonny’s hand out of the bowl of chocolate, where he had been dipping the bat for much longer than necessary.

“Oh? Right,” Sonny said, setting the bat down. He placed two candy googly-eyes on the bat’s face, then piped a white frosting smile on it.

Sonny looked up on time to watch Rafael dip his middle finger in the chocolate, bring it to his lips, stick the entire finger in his mouth, and proceed to suck it clean.

“Mmm,” Rafael moaned.

Sonny’s brain knew it was from the taste of the chocolate. Sonny’s cock thought it was from something long being in Rafael’s throat.

Sonny didn’t realize he was staring until Rafael smirked.

“Are you finished?” Rafael asked.

“Huh?”

“With the bats.”

Sonny had no idea at this point. What bats? There were bats?

Rafael’s smirk only grew more cocky, and Sonny recognized that face too well. That face that says he has Sonny in the palm of his hand.

Rafael dipped his middle finger in the chocolate again, but this time brought it to Sonny’s lips.

Sonny sucked the chocolate off eagerly. In seconds, his mouth was recognizing the taste of Rafael underneath, and Rafael was unwrapping the towel from his waist.

Sonny thought his brain was going to short circuit when Rafael withdrew the finger from between his lips, dipped another into the chocolate, and this time drizzled the sauce on his own hardening cock.

“Oh fuck,” Sonny said, looking down.

“Taste it,” Rafael said, and Sonny probably would’ve laughed at how cheesy it was but he was far too aroused to not drop to his knees and lick dripping chocolate from Rafael’s cock.

Rafael moaned when Sonny’s lips wrapped around him, and Sonny matched. Sonny worked Rafael to a full erection and sucked hard until the chocolate was clean.

“Open up,” Rafael panted.

Sonny looked up on time to see chocolate drip from Rafael’s finger again, then he opened his mouth and let it fall onto his tongue.

Sonny’s head bobbed messily until Rafael’s hand in his hair tightened. It caused him to pause and look up, pulling off with a pop to catch his breath.

“Want to fuck me, baby?” Rafael asked.

Sonny nodded. “Yes please.”

But Sonny wasn’t done with his mouth, and Rafael needed to be worked open anyway. “Turn around,” he said.

Rafael did as told, his eyelids drooping with arousal as he did so. Sonny quickly ripped off his shirt and unzipped his jeans, and by then Rafael was adjusted so Sonny ignored his own position in favor of leaning forward to lick a wide stripe from Rafael’s balls to hole.

“Oh, fuck, Sonny...” Rafael sighed.

Sonny pulled Rafael’s legs slightly further apart and did it again, licked and licked to get Rafael wet and slippery for his tongue.

Rafael sighed with every tease over his hole, and finally it turned into pleads instead of surprises. Then, Sonny decided to have mercy on Rafael by tightening his tongue and piercing Rafael with it.

“Ah, god, baby, yes,” Rafael moaned.

Sonny moaned back. He flicked his tongue up and down before fucking Rafael with it over and over. He held Rafael’s hips against the island, and Rafael fell forward to push his ass against Sonny’s mouth as much as he could.

Rafael practically sobbed. “I need your cock, baby. Please, please fuck me...”

Begging was music to Sonny’s ears, and as much as he’d love to keep Rafael begging, his cock was almost painfully hard in his own jeans. He pulled off Rafael’s ass and sucked on his fingers until they were wet enough to gently work into Rafael.

“Jesus Christ, Sonny,” Rafael sighed, pushing his hips back into Sonny’s fingers.

Sonny could tell the signs of Rafael begging to be fucked without words, so Sonny pulled his fingers out and pulled Rafael onto the floor.

Rafael still had the towel under him, and Sonny was glad when he pushed Rafael onto his belly. Rafael pushed his ass up for Sonny’s enjoyment, and Sonny quickly stripped his jeans down to his ankles, not bothering to fiddle with pulling them off.

“God, come on, Sonny...”

Sonny leaned over and licked over Rafael’s hole again, then spit into him a few times to slick him up more.

“Need lube...” Sonny mentioned.

“It’s fine, just come on.”

Sonny listened, just slicking his cock up with some more of his own spit before leaning over and slowly pushing his cock into Rafael.

Rafael sighed like it was the best thing he’d ever felt, which Sonny tried not to doubt, because it did feel so good.

He pumped in and out of Rafael with a few easy thrusts, Rafael squirming underneath him, before he decided he missed Rafael’s mouth and wanted so desperately to touch the other man’s cock. Half of Sonny getting off was getting Rafael off, and he needed that now. Sonny kneeled as much as he could and squeezed Rafael’s ass as he watched himself pull out of Rafael.

“What’s wrong?” Rafael asked, breathless. He looked over his shoulder at Sonny.

Sonny gripped his cock and stroked the head over Rafael’s slick hole, watching it catch and beg to slide in and complete Rafael. Maybe that was Rafael begging.

“I want you to turn over,” Sonny said.

“Y-you have to let me up, then.”

Sonny leaned down again and pressed a long kiss between Rafael’s shoulder blades, then sat up completely and let Rafael turn onto his back.

Rafael’s legs fell open automatically, and Sonny was treated to the sight of Rafael opening up for him more than before. Sonny took a moment to lick his nipples until Rafael gasped and arched his back towards Sonny’s face.

Sonny licked up to Rafael’s neck and dig his teeth in as he slid back into Rafael.

It was heavenly. Rafael’s legs weren’t high enough for Sonny to push in as deep as he could, but from this angle he could kiss Rafael over and over. He could hold Rafael’s hands and spread his arms over his head and feel Rafael’s grip tighten with each inward thrust. He could feel the puff of breath Rafael let out with each gasp and moan.

“Yes, Sonny...” Rafael cried, breaking his hands free so he could grip Sonny’s hips to pull him in faster.

Sonny did what he could. He pumped his cock in and out, adjusting every time his knees slid on the floor.

It didn’t take long for Sonny to remember the chocolate. He pushed himself up, still in Rafael, to reach for the bowl that was left on the island. The angle made Rafael pull his legs up more, which was exactly what Sonny wanted.

Sonny set the bowl next to Rafael’s head, dipped a finger in, then drizzled chocolate all over Rafael’s mouth. Sonny followed the line, licking chocolate from Rafael’s lips, his tongue, his teeth. Sonny licked searing kisses into Rafael’s mouth as he drove his cock into Rafael over and over as hard as he could. Rafael clutched Sonny’s hips, his back, as he moaned into Sonny’s mouth.

Sonny got one more dollop of chocolate and this time stuck his finger into Rafael’s mouth, letting the other man suck it chocolate free. Sonny pumped harder, faster, as Rafael’s eyes clenched shut and he hollowed his cheeks around Sonny’s finger.

When Sonny withdrew his finger, he gripped Rafael’s chin and held his face still.

“God, Rafi, you feel so fucking good around my cock, how does it feel, baby?”

Rafael could only moan.

“Are you gonna come, Rafi? What do you need?”

“T-touch me...”

Sonny himself moaned at that, at the thought, at the memory of Rafael’s cock in his mouth, and he pressed another kiss to Rafael’s waiting lips.

Then, Sonny reached between them and gripped Rafael tight. He was so hard, Sonny wasn’t sure he was comfortable until he let out a cracked groan of pleasure.

“Yes, Sonny, fuck me, fuck me like that...”

Sonny did. He pushed hard, a few rough thrusts, and Rafael was spilling hot into Sonny’s hand. As he clenched around Sonny’s cock, Sonny followed Rafael into white hot ecstasy.

Sonny had fallen onto Rafael, his face buried in the crook of Rafael’s neck and his free hand dug into Rafael’s hair.

Rafael gently stroked his hands up and down Sonny’s back, kneading his hot skin lovingly.

“You there?” Rafael asked.

Sonny sighed. “Barely.”

Rafael chuckled. Sonny felt vibrations on his softening cock.

“We ruined your chocolate.”

“Well worth it,” Sonny replied, kissing Rafael’s neck and remembering the chocolate on his tongue. He was sure for the next month, eating chocolate would remind him of Rafael’s cock.

Rafael’s head turned and he kissed Sonny’s head.

“Your underwear’s not in the dryer, is it?” Sonny asked.

Rafael chuckled. “Nope.”

Sonny laughed. “Bastard.”

Sonny sat up and rolled off Rafael. He laughed at the sight of Rafael with dried chocolate streaks on his neck and chest. He was a mess.

“You need another shower,” Sonny observed, laying on the hard kitchen ground next to Rafael.

“No, I was planning on sleeping in the chocolate and going to work like this.”

“Fine. Make my mouth water all day.”

“Speaking of,” Rafael said, leaning up on one elbow and reaching for the bowl of chocolate. “What to do with the rest of this chocolate...”

Sonny grinned. Rafael dropped sauce down Sonny’s chest.

“Oops,” he playfully said, before leaning over and licking chocolate from Sonny’s nipple.

Sonny laughed and groaned at the same time. “Ugh, fuck...” He covered his face and let the feeling of Rafael’s tongue on him overwhelm him.

While Rafael swirled his tongue down, chasing the flavor, getting Sonny hard again miraculously quickly, all Sonny could hope for was to be able to serve the sweets during the Halloween party without the memory of Rafael crying out on the kitchen floor as Sonny pounded into him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sugar, Sugar by The Archie’s. Sorry I did this to that song.
> 
> Prompt: Sweet Treats
> 
> I apologize for missing a day. Sometime this week there will be a double day. I was busy on Saturday (I saw Hamilton!)


End file.
